


Morning After

by Lavosse



Series: We Could be Enough--Lamsibeth AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex being Alex, Eliza is a great girlfriend, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Sharing Clothes, WCBE 'verse, brief mentions of sexual acts, but we all knew that already, mentions of bed-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavosse/pseuds/Lavosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's job is inconvenient; Eliza wears John's clothes; John doesn't know how to handle it because he's a cinnamon roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun. I really love their dynamic, it's killing me.  
> In my head this takes place after that hypothetical date mentioned in We Could be Enough. They all got a little drunk and sort of collapsed into a platonic cuddle pile when they got home, which is how they ended up in this situation.

Why was Alex’s interview so early in the morning? Damn the newspaper that actually wanted to meet him in person. John needed his help, _now._

He stepped out of the apartment to call him. “C’mon, pick up, pick up, Alex…”

“John, I’m waiting for them to call me in, is this really important?”

“Alex, Eliza’s wearing my shirt.”

“What?”

“She’s cooking breakfast and wearing almost nothing but _my shirt,_ Al, what am I going to do?” John sounded vaguely panicked.

“Ah, not-used-to-getting-boners-for-girls syndrome. I’m familiar with that condition. You should go over, kiss her, and offer to eat her out.” John could almost see Alex nodding wisely at his own advice. “Morning sex is the best.”

“Alex!” scandalized, John pressed the phone to his ear a little more firmly, leaning against the hallway wall as if he needed its support. “I don’t have a damned clue how. To ask. _Or_ do _that_. I’ve never so much as been interested in a woman before, much less had sex with one—” he broke off, the panic clearly returning in full force.

“Okay. Deep breaths. Calm yourself. Calm yet?”

“No?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. How about go back in there, kiss her, and/or tell her she looks cute. Better?”

“Better.”

A pause.

“Thanks, Alex. Good luck with your interview. I love you.”

“Love you too.” The phone clicked off just as a voice in the background called, “Mr. Hamilton?”

*

Eliza poured the scrambled eggs into the pan. They hissed as they came in contact with the hot metal.

John approached her from behind, tentatively, and she smiled without turning from the stove. “I slept in your bed last night, John, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Platonically, with clothes on,” he pointed out, but carefully wrapped his arms around her all the same. He kissed the back of her neck shyly, and Eliza laughed.

“Thank you for making breakfast.”

“Least I can do since you two paid for dinner.”

“Hm.”

Scrambled eggs cook far too quickly, John decided, forced to dislodge himself from Eliza’s soft comfort far sooner than he wanted to.

“I’m new to having a girlfriend,” he apologized quietly as they sat down to eat.

“I’m new to having two boyfriends,” Eliza shot back. She leaned across the table to kiss him softly. “I think we’re both doing pretty okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex, really?  
> I cannot write smut for the life of me, so don't expect any, but I will write fluff until the sun explodes, so if that's your thing, stick around :)  
> Comments are essential to my survival, so please comment and support my life/continued writing!   
> XOXO,  
> Lavosse


End file.
